


Iron Butterfly

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Akito is fighting against time and an unknown opponent. All the while, Akito’s obsession with Hatori becomes more and more demented...
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Hatori





	Iron Butterfly

**Disclaimer: Yui doesn’t own Fruits Basket. And by the way she handled Furuba here, maybe that’s for the best?**  
  
Little boy? Little girl? Which one are you?  
My lover didn’t care what I was,  
But I did.  
  
I wanted to be the only spectacle that crossed his mind, his heart, his path to destruction.  
  
 **Iron Butterfly  
By miyamoto yui**  
  
My eyes indecently touched him.  
  
I already licked him with my lips with the way I hungrily gazed at him. I looked at him from his toes up to his head while I knelt on the ground with my kimono lavishly falling off my shoulders. It was as black as the thinnest pool of hot tar, wanting to be plastered to my skin. A cocoon that encased me.  
He had given me the damn thing anyway. That single eye always smiled mysteriously with a contrasting frown always on his lips. I wondered if he was mocking me when he accidentally slipped, “Beautiful,” into my ear when he made me try it on in front of him.  
He didn’t leave the room that time while he watched me slip off my clothes to put the kimono on.  
  
And now, the white dragon with the emerald eyes stood at the doorway, almost unsure of his own movements.   
The tranquility of his visage always disturbed me. He always appeared so calm and I wanted to slap him into the reality that had befallen me without my protests.  
  
But now, the strong, resolute doctor was scared of me, wasn’t he?  
  
I was going to eat him alive. Actually, by the way I looked at him, you swore I already did.  
  
Before he could step back outside, I opened my mouth to say, “Come in, Hatori.”  
I lost all politeness and sat on the ground with one white leg showing through the kimono’s slit in the middle. Hatori had a fetish for legs, I’ve recently found out. Unfortunately, it was for that horrid bunny Momiji that his eyes wandered off to.  
  
Hatori pulled on the end of his blouse to straighten out his shirt while closing the door behind him. Then, his knees touched the cream floor and sat in front of me. Without a greeting of any sort and with pursed lips, I knew this wasn’t a day to joke with him.  
I didn’t care though. He was in my world, my bedroom.  
  
He would have to play by my rules.  
  
He forcibly took my thin, left wrist into his warm hands. Concentrating on my pulse, I began to laugh at him. With my right palm, I put it over his heart.  
“Maybe you should check your own before you check mine. It might do you good.”  
Gently, he pushed my hand away with a gruff from coming from his lips. I laughed even more.  
  
It was so childish. What was this about holding back?  
I didn’t understand how he could hold back from me. That just indicated that he was more than human if he could resist me.   
  
I didn’t like it though. Not one bit.  
  
The window was closed today and even though some afternoon light was coming through, it was still held back. I wanted to immerse myself in the darkness.   
There was nothing for me outside.   
  
What I wanted was always out of my reach anyway.   
Even at arm’s length.  
  
He then took out his stethoscope and pressed it against my chest. I leaned my hand on his shoulder as the cold plastic was taken on and off my skin. My heart was hurting deep within me. A craving and aching that persisted no matter how much medicine I took.  
Hatori wasn’t going to help me heal it.  
  
How could I ask him to mend mine when I always broke his into itty bitty pieces, thinner than sand made into glass?  
  
“Akito,” he breathed into my ear.  
  
It wasn’t pity and it wasn’t lust. It wasn’t a matter-of-fact tone and it wasn’t desire.  
It wasn’t love and it wasn’t hate.  
  
What was missing in this demented puzzle that made us both incomplete?  
  
But my time was long gone. He couldn’t have cared for me anymore…  
  
The four shoji screens that separated my being from the rest of the world were closing in upon me. Everyday, the room became smaller while the abyss inside of me was growing dimmer and larger in size. I was just waiting for it to all collide. And then they would all know what it meant to be “the core”.  
  
Hatori pushed me away again as he continued his physical examination. He was looking for signs of ailment that could never be found upon the surface of my skin. Everyone was wondering what the hell was wrong and my lips were sealed.  
I didn’t know the name of this disease I called “despair”.  
  
When he was putting everything back into his bag, I got up. I stood up and walked out of my room.   
  
No one would touch me or else I would flash them my most scathing look. They’d rather run away than see my eyes look like death itself.  
  
Tom, tom, tom…  
I walked down the wooden hallway and out into the garden. I walked until I ran out to the far side of the Sohma encasement we called land. I called it my prison.  
I went until my bare feet could walk no further. Where the fence was before me and the tall grass was up to my knees.  
  
And yet he was there behind me. I could hear his tired breath and it made me cold all over.  
  
Despite the fact that the other family members were minding their own business, letting me do whatever I pleased, they raised no eyes or ears to me. That was better for me. At this rate, no one could see us.  
  
Good, indeed.  
  
I didn’t want them to hear my silent crying. The invisible tears and screams which my pride wouldn’t let me succumb to.  
  
Hatori followed me all this way and I wanted him to go away. He didn’t have to wait for me anymore. He didn’t have to care anymore.  
  
“You’re always so persistent, aren’t you, Hatori?” I finally asked as I gave a sigh to the wind blowing, making the grass bend at its will and strength. In my anger, my calmness melted away. I turned around and shouted, “What the hell do you want from me?!”  
  
The illustrious silk kimono that paralleled the color of night was hanging off my shoulders. I wasn’t the strong Akito. The cruel one everyone kept on pushing me to be. I wanted to stay in that role.   
It was power. It was what I always wanted to be if they gave me this awful fate.   
  
Damn family…Fuck the name of Sohma!  
  
I was fighting something. All this stored up anger had an opponent, but this opponent had no name.  
I couldn’t pinpoint it to one person or one thing. All I knew was that it stayed dormant inside of my body and within my head. It was starting to invade the little of the heart I tried my best to preserve.  
  
Who or what was this enemy that I was fighting against? Was it Fate? Was it god?  
I didn’t know…  
But it was there. Inside of me. Wanting to come out and devour me.  
  
In the end, I was only myself. And I was alone.  
  
I was weak as well, I realized. This was the true me, wasn’t it? And I hated every part of myself.  
  
“I don’t want anything from you,” Hatori calmly told me.  
As sincere as he was, it sounded all like “doctor talk” to me. Like a psychiatrist pacifying a  
psychotic monster with the false comfort of their words.  
  
Did…did he see me that way? I didn’t want to know.  
  
Nor was I going to fall for it either.  
  
Sooner or later, I was going to die for this name that I loathed with all of my decrepit soul. I didn’t care anymore and I wasn’t going to cry. I wasn’t going to show this to you, most of all, Hatori.  
  
My precious Hatori. The white dragon with the emerald eye. One I poked out of jealousy, to keep that single treasure to myself.  
  
I looked at him as I turned around to face the man I wanted the most to hate. I wanted him to hate me and let me die.  
And so, I showed him my affection.  
  
I slapped him, shouting, “Everyone wants something from me. What did you wish for, Hatori? Tell me now while I can still grant it!”  
Drunk with power, I smirked as I saw the blood trickling prettily from his mouth.  
  
I pushed him, but he grabbed my arms. He shook me with frustration and anger in his eyes. In the end, we tumbled into the dirt and his white shirt and my kimono were covered with dust and earth. I sat on top of him as I kept on hitting him. That beautiful face which shouldn’t have looked at anyone else but me.  
My jealousy was consuming me and though he tried to grab my arms again, his single eye opened widely as we both realized I was crying on him.  
  
I was mad at the world and he knew it. And because he didn’t know what to do, he was taking the sins of this family and the world around me, upon himself.  
This just fueled more of my anger.   
“Think you’re the martyr, don’t you?” I shouted as his hands let go of me.  
  
I wanted to kill his heart so that I could keep that treasure also with me. I began to rip his shirt. The white was starting to make me vomit with all its cleanliness. The implied purity of his actions was disturbing the darkness within my eyes.  
The knife inside my kimono slipped and it fell onto his chest. Hatori refused to look at it.  
  
It was as if he expected this all along.  
  
Instead, he grabbed my head and pulled me to kiss him. Passionately, forcefully, lovingly, violently.  
“I’ve always believed you could defy fate,” he whispered into my ear.  
  
When he let go, I reached out to grab the knife. I couldn’t see anything but red and my head became light. I stabbed him in the heart and the blood gushed forth like a beautiful dam with all its water.  
Hatori smiled at me as his eyes closed tightly for a second. Then, he smiled even more at me.  
  
“I hate you, Hatori…” I pressed the knife even harder inside with even more of my tears coming out. “You liar! You liar!”  
“My wish was simple, wasn’t it, Aki?” He put his bloodied thumb onto my lower lip, rubbing it gently. “I didn’t want you to die alone…”  
At that, his eyes closed.  
  
I laughed and laughed as I pressed the steel into my own heart, trying to cut the main artery. I fell onto his chest and smiled while my face smeared with his blood. The color seeping into my white skin.  
Hazily, I looked at his peaceful face as the grass bent to the power of the wind.  
  
“You’re a fool, Hatori,” I whispered into the wind.  
  
I hope…  
I hope I can meet you in my next lifetime.  
  
I hope this time we could be together…  
  
But would it be god, fate, or the devil answering my prayer, if at all?  
  
 **+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
My eyes instantly opened and a dim light shined. It wasn’t the moon from the window at all. It was a candle lit from one side of the room, but as I looked up dizzily, there was Hatori before me. He was avoiding the light, but from the flickering of the candle, his beautiful face had grown a bit older.  
His eyes looked down at me, but they avoided my eyes as he placed his hands gently over my wrists.  
  
Was this a dream? What was reality? What happened to me? What happened to him?  
I felt almost human, “ordinary” with my power draining from me ever so quickly…  
  
“Hatori…” My eyes wandered to the place where his heart should have resided. The shirt was white all over again and at once, some part of me told me it was all a dream.  
I sighed in relief.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Hatori said with a sad tone that didn’t go unnoticed.  
“I thought that I-Never mind.” I stopped myself and looked up to him, comforted that he was there.   
  
Comforted that I didn’t wake up to the darkness all alone again.  
  
He took my hands and we began to unbutton his shirt to reveal the bandages on himself. My eyes opened widely.  
At that moment, he tugged on my kimono and pushed over the right sleeve off to one side. Spurts of blood marks bled through.  
  
“Wh-What happened to us?” was all I could say. The confusion and the night was suffocating me, but as he leaned down to kiss my bandages, I wanted to push him off. I couldn’t, though.  
He whispered into my ear, “You couldn’t die just yet. It wasn’t your time. You’re my Iron Butterfly after all.”  
  
I wanted to shake my head. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run away from reality all over again.  
Enclosed within these walls, I was so weak. Outside of them, I appeared so strong.  
  
But Hatori always knew the truth and I wanted to block my face from him to hide my shame.  
  
“Why?” My heart was shredded piece by piece as his hands wandered all over my body as he kissed me with that care and love I drowned myself in, thinking it was impossible.  
  
In between the kissing, he asked with his shiny, green eye staring intently at me, “How can I protect you if I die? Even if it’s by your hands?”  
I pushed him away, trying to resist as much as I could in my tiredness, but he continued to caress me gently.  
  
“Who will protect you if I die, Akito?”  
“I hate you, Hatori…”  
  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to die. I wanted to be human. I didn’t want to be here anymore.  
  
Why didn’t it go away? Why didn’t the anger or the loneliness go away? Why couldn’t I just let it all go?  
  
Because I cared.  
Deep inside my sadistic mind, the frail human inside pushed forth. This voice wanted to change the system within the Sohma family.  
Hatori knew it before I even realized it.  
  
I shook my head with the tears unable to come out. I couldn’t choose what I wanted more: Power or humanity.  
  
“Help me, Hatori…” I began to whisper in desperation as he kissed my neck.  
  
“I’m trying…” he told me and it was then that I understood what he couldn’t say to me.  
That there would be a time that he wouldn’t be able to help me from drowning.  
  
Was it too late, Hatori?  
  
To chose humanity…  
for your sake?  
  
For the first time in my life, I reached out to Hatori and kissed him on the lips.  
  
You’re right, Hatori.  
  
It couldn’t be too late.  
I’m Sohma Akito.  
I can do anything.  
  
After all, I am your Iron Butterfly:  
Dangerous, beautiful, immortal.  
  
Beyond life or destruction,  
as long as a deity has a worshipper, he will always live…  
  
At that moment, Hatori tasted my blood and worshipped my body all over again...  
  
 **Owari.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that suddenly found its way into my head. I don’t have a comp right now, so I’ve been barely holding on in the public computer labs. ^^;;; And so, I thought I’d do something COMPLETELY different from the usual. Yet again, this is an experimental piece delving into the psyche of Akito and Akito’s strange relationship with Hatori. Ah, isn’t great to have an equal for Akito who’s just as sadistic?  
> Yes, I found this incredibly disturbing, but we’ll just term this “artistic” for sanity’s sake, shall we?  
> (I still can’t believe it was me who wrote this!) I wanted to make something violent, yet sensual. Like Seishirou~! ^____^ (Can we say “repressed, frustrated author”?)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and have a great day/night!


End file.
